Midnight Swim
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: Neji sneaks in Tenten's window, as an attempt to get her to so swimming, she does, and finds more then she was even looking for.oneshot. this was my first attempt and a lemon.


He quietly snuck into her window. Placeing his hand over her mouth as she jumped to attention.

"midnight swim? " he whispered.

She nodded. Decideing not to waste time and make noise tenten didn't grab her swim suit figuring she would swim in her pj's.

She quickly followed him to the old training spot. " its this way " he pointed out. Walking swiftly they went to a small pool in the middle of the forest. It was a branch from the river and it had a small waterfall. She knew it well.

"ok, can we talk now?" she whispered.

"yes"

"why did you want to swim tonight?" tenten looked to neji who had been practically silent till now.

"I just wanted to, though you'd like to join ," he looked at her. she was blushing.

"yah , I want to swim."

"ok, then" He took off his shoes and jumped in.

"is it cold?" she asked stepping to the edge. "splash" she had fallen into the water. She stepped on a trip wire he had placed. "your cruel you know that."

He snickered."maybe." he swam under.

"where did he go?" she peered into the water. Then she was jerked under.

It seemed like minutes before she reached air again.shw proceeded to clear the water from her eyes " what was that-" she looked up and breathed out heavy " for." He was inches from her face.

He didn't say anything, he moved in closer. He placed his hand behind her head pulling her closer gently.

She knew she could move away. If she wanted too. But she stayed she placed a hand on his cheek. He rubbed his face into it , closing his eyes.

She breathed deeply again. He then grabed her hand and pulled her out of the water. He led her to the water fall. Stepping behind it she found a small cave like out copping.

"this is so beautiful, " she looked around more.

Then he pushed her against the rocks behind her. "un-" she let out a small noise. He leaned into her. pressing his body to hers. Her breathing quickened. Trembling she clung to him. Pulling marks into his back with her nails. He pushed into her more she began to make soft noises.

"neji-" he looked up at her.

"yes"

"i… ummm….."

"I wont hurt you" he pressed a little hard to her. she couldn't help but make another small noise of approval. He rubbed his face to her collarbone. Gently kissing it. His hand was on her back , it crept upward taking her silky but soaking wet top with it.

Then there was no more top. He worked his kisses down starting at her collarbone threw to her bust, then he getly sucked in between them for a second before moving his mouth ever downward gently kissing her. placing his hands on her hips he rocked her forward.

"neji-" this time he didn't look up. " neji – I don't think I can…"

he cut her off as he pressed his lips firmly into her own. He licked the outside gently as he kept his mouth over hers. She gave opening her mouth slightly, as he stuck his tongue in. she kissed back instantly she was feeling herself lose control.

He was now the one pinned back to the floor in the 'cave' she was on top, unbuttoning his shirt. As she kissed his chest she ran her fingers over it. His skin was so soft. She being tanner stood out against his moon pale skin.

He pulled her on top on him when she had taken the shirt away. He was so warm. She held tighter waiting to see if he would react.

Kissing her more. She got her answer.

She rolled off him. " did you know that I would-"

"no, you choose this yourself" she smiled and began to kiss him more.as he rolled to the postion a top her body.

Finally near daybreak she awoke ,the nights past had sub-sided in her mind. Then she rolled over on the rock. Hitting the sleeping body next to her. she jumped back a little then the night came flashing back to her.

Sweat….the power…. excitment……. Such energy sh ehad never seen …..the body colisions…….then in spite over herself she rolled back over. Kissing neji's chest gentle her finger over the red mark she had made. She decided she better go.

Knowing she would be missed for breakfast she dressed quickly running home. Thinking the whole while….i wonder if he wants to swim again tomarrow ?


End file.
